


My Heart

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto doesn't want his best friend to get married to someone other than himself. So what's he going to do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart

_The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else._

"I want you to be the best man at my wedding."

Naruto's heart broke with that line. He knew Sasuke was getting married and he had planned on attending even though it killed him. But be the best man…?

"So, will you?"

He was brought back by Sasuke's voice and he put on a fake smile.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Sasuke clapped Naruto on the back before emptying his beer bottle.

"Thanks man. You are my best friend after all. I wouldn't want anyone else."

Naruto nodded, swirling his glass around.

The wedding was in just a week. Naruto didn't want to think about giving up his best friend, his love, to some girl. Sasuke stood up suddenly, fishing out some money and placing it on the table.

"Well, see you tomorrow Naruto. I'll call you when Sakura and I are done getting her dress."

"Yea, okay, sounds good." Naruto watched Sasuke's retreating back, wishing he had the voice to tell him to stop, to not marry Sakura, to shake him and make him see that he was the one that loved him.

But you don't put that kind of burden on your best friend, especially if he's going to get married.

Naruto pushed away from the table, standing up. He trudged his way out of the small diner, making his way home. He didn't want to think about the stupid wedding.

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning, feeling miserable. He hadn't been able to get to sleep until about three A.M. And right now it was only eight o-clock. His feet padded on the cool wood of his bedroom floor as he made his way into the kitchen. He froze when he say something on the table. He slowly walked over to it, before frowning. It was the wedding invitation.

Naruto slumped into a chair. He knew he had to get over it, he had to let Sasuke go, it was never meant to be anyways. Sasuke loved Sakura. His heart clenched painfully at the thought. Sasuke would never return his love, he knew that much. No matter how many times he told the other man that he loved him. Sasuke just smiled and said 'I know'.

Naruto combed through his hair with his fingers letting out a long breath. Sasuke would call around noon.

For a split second Naruto had an idea about doing horrible things to Sakura. But he quickly shook his head and scolded himself. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't Sasuke's fault. And he didn't think it was anyone's fault but his own. He should have told Sasuke his feelings years ago. Years before he decided to get with her.

He had watched on, feeling miserable, but smiled through his tears for Sasuke.

Naruto picked up the wedding invitation. He saw Sasuke and Sakura's face on the front, inside of a white heart. The bottom told him that he was invited. It was to difficult to look at, so he put it down.

Vaguely, Naruto remembered Sakura saying that the wedding was on Valentine's day. He sucked in a shuttering breath. It was just a day, no need to get worked up. He looked over to his right, seeing his calendar. He saw that the fourteenth was circled. Naruto wanted to rip the calendar to shreds, to make it look like his heart did.

What was he thinking? He felt like a lonely little girl who everyone hated and called ugly. Someone who had no friends and the boy she was crushing on was dating some girl who was everything she wasn't.

He snorted, knowing that he was nothing like that. Instead of moping around all morning, Naruto decided to go take a walk and maybe hit Ichiraku's for some ramen.

* * *

It was beautiful out but it didn't cheer up Naruto at all. He pasted all the stores that were selling roses and candy and all kinds of other pink things. He decided to head for the park.

Wind blew his sunshine hair, ruffling it further. Naruto walked the dirt path among the trees and flowers. It was calming, yet his nerves were on end. He turned to the left, passing a couple holding hands, laughing. Naruto tried to ignore them, but all that ended up was making him long for Sasuke even more.

Okay, so the park was a bad idea. Naruto hurried to his favorite place to get some ramen. He saw the old man and it calmed him.

"Hey Teuchi! A bowl of miso pork, if you would."

The owner smiled at him, pouring some noodles into a pot.

"Sure thing Naruto. So, what brings you here this early?"

The blond sat down, taking a glass of water from Teuchi.

"Just waiting for Sasuke. He and I are going to get me a tux."

The ramen man nodded, straining noodles.

"Oh, for the wedding coming up? Ayame and I will be sure to go!"

Naruto smiled sadly. "Yeah. I'm the best man."

The bowl of steaming ramen was placed in front of him.

"Well good for you! I'm sure Sasuke's happy to have a friend like you."

Naruto looked at the old man, eyes shining. Just then he wanted to tell Teuchi everything, about how he was in love with Sasuke, and how he had to stop the wedding no matter what. But he didn't say anything, just picked up some chopsticks and began eating.

After finishing the ramen and paying, Naruto left. He would continue his walk throughout the streets of Konoha before heading home and waiting for Sasuke's call.

* * *

The call never came, but Naruto was prepared for that. He of coursed cried like a baby. Cried and cried until he was a sobbing mess of a man. He eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Two days before the wedding. Naruto had reluctantly gone with Sasuke to get a tux three days prior. Sasuke had apologized once that Sakura's parents had called and they had spent the day together. Naruto smiled and nodded like everything was fine and dandy. When really it wasn't.

Now, Naruto was listening to Sasuke read him off a list for the wedding. They went over all the things needed, all the guests, all the food and drinks, and all the music. They were at Naruto's house, because he refused to go over to Sasuke's and see Sakura. To see her in his house, on his furniture, on his floor, in his room, on Sasuke's bed.

Naruto tried to calm down. "Sasuke?" Naruto interrupted his friends rambling.

"Yes?"

"Do you…do you love me?" He tried not to look embarrassed, but curious and sincere.

Sasuke smiled. "Of course. So what do you think about the carnations?"

Naruto could feel himself die a little more inside.

* * *

It was the wedding day. Naruto had made it to the outside of the church. He stood still, about a foot from the door. He needed to pull himself together. He had to go in there smiling.

But how could he? To see someone you've loved for so long, just taken from you like that?

Naruto looked up at the sky. For being Valentine's day, it wasn't too pleasant. It looked like it might snow. He took a step forward. He knew he was late, he knew Sasuke was probably mad, that everybody was probably mad. But he didn't care. He only cared about that one line.

But should he object? Didn't it only count if either the bride or groom said so?

Naruto stepped to the door and pressed his ear to it. It sounded like time was almost up. He couldn't believe they went on with out him. But then again, it was Sakura. Still, Sasuke should have…no, wait. Sasuke would most likely do what Sakura wanted. Right.

His hands grabbed the cold metal of the door handles.

_On three. On three I'll pull and shout. I'll spill everything. Will it be too late? Will Sasuke laugh? What will everyone think of me?_

But Naruto had spent too much time contemplating, for when he opened the doors with a hard tug, it was already over.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Naruto looked on, feeling the tears swell in his eyes. Sasuke was staring at him. Staring at his ugly crying face in astonishment. Naruto turned and was about to high tail it out of there, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even have to look to know it was Sasuke.

"Let go. Go back and kiss your bride!" Naruto threw a fist at his friend's face, but of course Sasuke caught it. He always did.

Sasuke slid his hand until it was holding Naruto's firmly. He wrapped his opposite arm around the sobbing blond's back, pulling him close.

"Why?" Naruto forced out, "Why don't you just go finish what you have wanted forever."

He felt Sasuke's face press into his back, a smile on his lips.

"You know damn well it was never what I wanted."

Naruto's watery eyes widened, before narrowing. Who was Sasuke trying to fool? Was he only trying to make him feel better?

" _Stop fucking with me!_ " Naruto managed to hiss out. He struggled to get free from Sasuke's grip, but failed.

Sasuke lifted his head, pushing his face close to Naruto's.

"I'm not fucking with you. You love me. You've been in love with me ever since we met."

Naruto couldn't take this. Couldn't take how Sasuke was playing with him like this! He wanted so bad to hurt the other, to hurt everyone staring at him. But he didn't move. Didn't say anything.

Sasuke hugged him harder.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wasted all my time, thinking about how you supported my relationship, when really it was killing you. Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto knew Sasuke was crying. He could feel the hot tears on his cheek and shoulder. He felt…he really did not know how he felt. Naruto closed his eyes. He wished it would all end. He could feel Sasuke whispering 'I love you' over and over into his neck.

Naruto turned Sasuke so he was facing him.

"Tell me to my face. Tell me that it was all a lie and you really do love me. Me only."

Sasuke smiled, this time with his heart.

"I don't have to tell you. You already know all of that."

And Naruto did.


End file.
